Estrellitas de esperanza
by nadaoriginal
Summary: La Navidad ha llegado a Mitakihara, y de la nada surge el rumor verificado de que Kyubey ahora concede deseos como Kyubey Claus. Pero llegada la fecha se desata el caos, y Madoka y sus amigas, junto con la colaboración de Nico, tendrán que encontrar la clave para vencer la Navidad impuesta por Kyubey y traer equilibrio al mundo. Oneshot.


Muy buenas, seres de este mundo (desde donde están leyendo). Ha sido rara la idea, pero como a mí sólo se me ocurre este tipo de ideas, pues voy de frente y les comparto la historia que resulta de dicha idea.

 **Estrellitas de esperanza**

Navidad, época en la que niños de todo el orbe se dedican a pedir regalos y demás a un tal Santa Claus, siempre argumentando haber sido niños buenos en términos generales a lo largo del año, muchas veces ignorando de forma conveniente haber tenido una actitud desastrosa en todo el año corriente. Incluso dentro de la ciudad de Mitakihara cosas como esa pasaban bastante. Es inevitable que esa conducta contagie a todos al llegar el momento, después de todo.

Kyouko Sakura ya estaba escribiendo su carta para que Santa Claus le trajese regalos, pese a los regaños que le daba su amiga Sayaka.

─ ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso no te has enterado a tu edad que Santa Claus no existe? No es más que una simple figura que usan para que los niños presionen a sus padres para que tiren todos sus ahorros del año para comprarles regalos suntuosos.

─ Cada quien cree en lo que quiere, así que no me molestes ─ reacciona Kyouko antes de revisar que su carta estuviera escrita.

─ Vaya que eres tonta, Kyouko.

─ Hay algo que no entiendes, Sayaka, y ese algo es sobre las tres etapas de la creencia en Santa.

─ ¿Tres etapas? ¿Qué tres etapas?

─ La primera etapa es en la que crees en Santa Claus. La segunda etapa es en la que crees en Santa Claus. Y la tercera etapa es en la que tú eres Santa Claus, y personalmente prefiero alargar mi primera etapa tanto como sea posible.

─ En mi vida había visto a una chica tan rara...

─ Dejen que pida sus regalos, que con toda seguridad se le dará lo que pide.

Kyouko y Sayaka se sobresaltan y ven a Nagisa, la cual estaba comiendo una torta de queso (o un queso de torta, pues había más queso que torta). Nagisa estaba bastante sonriente, como si ya hubiera enviado su carta.

─ ¿Ya tú le has escrito tu carta a Santa?

─ ¿Por qué ella sí puede creer en Santa y yo no? ─ se queja Kyouko.

─ ¿Yo? Santa es una mentira. Yo no creo en ese gordinflón sin gracia ─ dice Nagisa haciendo un puchero ─. Yo hice mi carta, pero se la escribí a Santa, sino a Kyubey Claus.

─ ¿Kyubey Claus? ─ Sayaka y Kyouko estaban confundidas.

─ Sí. Supe que cerca de una escuela llamada Otonokizaka alguien pidió un deseo a Kyubey, el cual es conceder un deseo gratuito a todas las chicas mágicas del mundo en cada Navidad ─ empieza a explicar Nagisa, para sorpresa de Sayaka y Kyouko ─. Santa nunca me dejó ningún regalo, pero Kyubey se convertirá en Kyubey Claus esta Navidad y me concederá un deseo gratis. Ustedes también deberían intentarlo.

─ No les recomiendo que lo hagan. No tienen idea del pandemónium que desatarán si andan pidiendo deseos gratis simplemente por capricho y a cambio de nada.

Las tres chicas mágicas voltean extrañadas, encontrando a una chica sentada en una banca del parque, usando lentes oscuros y un tapabocas. Las chicas no entendían quién era y por qué les decía esa cosa.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ Sayaka da un paso al frente.

─ Mi nombre no es importante, pero más les vale que me hagan caso o las consecuencias serán terribles ─ dice aquella chica poniendo un tono amenazante, aunque no hacía mucho efecto con el dúo ─. En serio, hagan caso a lo que estoy diciendo. Una cosa es estar patentando y comercializando leyendas para alimentar la avaricia de los niños, y otra muy distinta es convertir indirectamente a la realidad esa leyenda. El deseo de traer a Kyubey Claus ha sido francamente una metedura de pata.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan terribles? ¿Por qué ofendes la Navidad que trae Kyubey Claus? ─ protesta Nagisa.

─ ¿Navidad? Ninguna de ustedes tiene idea de lo que significa "Navidad" ─ señala la chica misteriosa con un deje de desdén ─. Pedir caprichosamente regalos bobos y superficiales no cuenta como Navidad. Jamás lo haría.

─ Ya veo. Así que tú conoces el verdadero origen de la Navidad ─ dice Kyouko con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ─. Es la primera vez que veo a una persona que conoce que hay mucho más que simplemente pedir regalos, pero eso no responde la pregunta de Sayaka ¿Quié eres tú?

Aquella intrusa no responde, lo cual enfada bastante Sayaka, Kyouko y Nagisa. En lugar de decir nada, la chica saca de su bolsillo una bomba de humo y la tira al suelo, levantando así una cortina de humo que la hace desaparecer, aunque al retirarse la cortina, las tres puellas magis pudieron verla alejarse, intentando esconderse entre los árboles.

─ Esa chica es bastante rara, ¿no creen? ─ opina Sayaka.

─ Y muy grosera ─ señala Nagisa.

─ Pero igual creo que se guarda algo raro. No deberíamos perderla de vista ─ dice Kyouko, y luego regresa a donde estaba antes ─. En fin, tengo que terminar mi carta para Kyubey Claus.

─ Ahí empiezas otra vez ─ a Sayaka le sale una enorme gota.

* * *

 **Pocos días después**

Madoka, Hitomi y Sayaka se encontraban viendo la tele. Ya era día 25, por lo que en todo el mundo estaban celebrando a lo grande la fecha. Hitomi y Madoka habían pasado buena parte de la mañana con sus familias, y ahora se habían reunido en casa de Sayaka para estar el mediodía entre amigas y colegas de estudio para luego irse cada una por su lado para encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas. Habían destinado una agenda un tanto apretada para pasar la Navidad, y cada una de ellas charlaba animadamente sobre el regalo que habían hecho para sus parejas, siendo Hitomi la primera que hacía gala de su obsequio.

─ ¿Un libro? ─ se extraña un poco Madoka.

─ Pero no uno cualquiera, sino una biografía de Vivaldi. Kyousuke-kun últimamente ha intentado aprender a tocar los temas que él había compuesto, y creo que conocer de su historia podría serle de ayuda en ese sentido ─ en ese Hitomi mira de reojo a Sayaka ─ ¿Y qué regalo has hecho para aquella pelirroja con la que estás haciendo. Me voy a reír si dices que tu regalo es una caja de pockys.

─ Pues para que veas que no ─ responde Sayaka sacando pecho, aunque se notaba muy avergonzada ─. No es una, sino cinco cajas de pockys.

Hitomi y Madoka empiezan a reírse con tantas ganas que casi de inmediato se sostenían el estómago mientras se apoyan en la mesa para no tirarse al suelo. Sayaka se había puesto tan roja como un tomate y mira con enfado a sus dos amigas.

─ Vamos, que no es gracioso. Fue lo único que se me había ocurrido para regalarle.

─ ¿Pero no hubiera sido mejor que la invitaras a comer? ─ inquiere Madoka.

─ Madoka-san, ¿no te has preguntado quién tendría entonces que cocinar? ─ interrumpe Hitomi ─ Sayaka-san no es precisamente una eminencia de la cocina, y Sakura-san podría pasarlo muy mal si llega a probar su comida.

─ Mucho cuidado, que he mejorado muchísimo últimamente ─ se defiende Sayaka ─. Hace unos tres días me encargué yo sola de la cena de mi familia, y les aseguro que esta vez no hizo falta llamar a una ambulancia para llevarse a todos. Mi madre ya tenía algunos remedios para tratar la indigestión, así que la comida estuvo bien.

Hitomi y Madoka alzan una ceja, pero prefirieron dar por cerrado el asunto de Sayaka. Ahora las miradas se centran en Madoka, la cual se ruboriza, pero no precisamente de vergüenza.

─ ¿Y qué nos dices tú, Madoka-san?

─ Pues... Para Homura-chan hice unos listones que creo que son bonitos ─ Madoka saca unos listones brillantes y rojos con bordados, los cuales sorprenden a sus dos amigas.

─ ¿Los hiciste? ¿No los compraste? ─ dice Sayaka sin poder creérselo.

─ Mi madre me dijo que un regalo es más especial si lo haces con tus propias manos, pues con eso demuestras lo que eres capaz de hacer por la persona que quieres, no lo que eres capaz de comprar.

─ Pues tu madre es un verdadero ejemplo de virtud. No a cualquiera se le ocurre hacer algo así para tenerle un regalo a un ser querido ─ felicita Hitomi.

─ En ese caso debería pensar en hacer algo parecido en cuanto llegue San Valentín, puesto que ahora ya no hay oportunidad ─ dice Sayaka.

De pronto unos gritos surgen de la calle, y las tres amigas se apiñan con apuro en la ventana para ver lo que estaba pasando. Resultaba que una señora se había puesto histérica cuando vio que la calle se había hundido completamente hasta dejar un enorme hoyo que rápidamente se llena de agua. Madoka y Sayaka estaban bastante sorprendidas, pero también comprendían que un fenómeno así no podría haber surgido solo. Aquello debía ser obra de una chica mágica o de una bruja, por lo que se disponen a salir de allí para entrar en acción, pero antes de que se pudieran ir son vistas por Hitomi, la cual estaba más asustada que ellas.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿No creen que es peligroso estar allá abajo?

─ Ehhh... ─ Madoka no tenía ni idea de qué excusa inventarse.

─ ¡Es que vamos al baño! ¡Es necesario! ─ dice Sayaka con apuro.

─ ¿Las dos, al mismo tiempo? ─ a Hitomi no le encajaba del todo ese cuento de Sayaka, cuando de pronto palidece y señala a ambas con un dedo acusador ─ ¿Acaso piensan ser infieles a sus parejas? ¿No creen que se están pasando? Ya era bastante prohibido antes cuando dijeron que se gustaban con Sakura-san y Akemi-san, pero al menos pensé que sería un amor sincero por lo que no dije nada, pero ahora vienen con eso ¿Es que no tienen verguënza? ¿No piensan acaso en los sentimientos de Akemi-san y Sakura-san? Me han decepcionado mucho las dos, pero sobre todo tú, Madoka-san, que hasta me estabas convenciendo que estabas sinceramente enamorada al mostrarme ese regalo tan bonito ¡Cochinas! ¡Pervertidas! ¡Infieles! Si sus padres se llegan a enterar de lo que hacen a espaldas de sus novias...

Madoka y Sayaka estaban de piedra ante aquel sermón de campeonato que les estaba dando Hitomi. No hacía falta señalar que Sayaka se había arrepentido de haber inventado una excusa tan absurda, con todas las razones que ella misma le había dado a Hitomi para estar pensando mal.

* * *

 **Calle**

Mami, Homura y Kyouko rápidamente se habían apersonado en el área del siniestro. Las tres quedan con la boca abierta al ver que aquel enorme agujero lleno de agua. No había rastros de la magia que podría caracterizar a una bruja, sino que era más parecida a la de una chica mágica.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ señala Mami al pozo.

─ ¿Cómo puede ser que esa gigantesca tronera apareciese de repente? ─ dice Kyouko.

─ Ese fue el deseo que me pidió una chica mágica ─ aparece Kyubey detrás del grupo ─. Me había pedido que creara en cada ciudad del mundo una piscina gigante a mitad de la calle para que las personas se divirtieran, y esto fue lo que hice para cumplir su deseo.

─ ¿Acaso enloqueciste, Kyubey? ─ protesta Homura ─ ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que has cumplido destruyendo de ese modo las calles?

─ ¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza, Kyubey? ─ dice Mami.

─ Estuve encerrado durante diez años entre banqueros y gerentes de seguros. Ya me dirán ustedes si todavía me queda algo de vergüenza ─ es lo que responde Kyubey.

Homura, Kyouko y Mami solamente se molestan más con aquel ente alienígena que permanece impasible con lo que acababa de hacer. Por otro lado, era imposible ignorar lo terrible que había sido que apareciese aquel enorme agujero, y encima tenían que pensar que aquello había ocurrido en todas las ciudades del mundo, por lo que tendrían que sacar cuenta de la verdadera dimensión del problema. Hasta ese momento Mami y Homura no creían que fuera verdad aquello de Kyubey Claus, y Kyouko no esperaba que la cosa pudiera ser tan grave, pero ahora veían que los problemas no harían sino empezar en este punto.

─ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Cómo podríamos encontrar a quien pidió ese deseo tan tonto? Podría se cualquier chica mágica en el mundo ─ inquiere Kyouko.

─ Da igual que la encuentren, sólo puedo conceder un deseo por chica mágica por Navidad, así que no valdría de nada que la busquen ─ advierte Kyubey.

─ Hay momentos en los que realmente desearía que pudieses morir de verdad y no tener que encontrar a otro como tú que continúe las tonterías que dices ─ se lamenta Homura.

En ese momento el suelo empieza a temblar, y las personas que se encontraban en las cercanías empiezan a gritar y correr despavoridas, y al cabo de unos segundos se forma una raja en el suelo que se llena de hielo. Mami, Kyouko y Homura no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué carajo hiciste, gato del averno? ─ Homura fulmina con la mirada a Kyubey, y aquella criatura sigue como si nada.

─ Es otra chica mágica que pidió como deseo una pista de hielo en esta ciudad, y lo único que hizo mi yo que estaba con ella fue hacer su deseo realidad.

─ ¡Esa no es la manera de hacerlo!

─ Pero hay algo que no cuadra ─ dice Mami pensativa ─. Quiero decir, somos muy pocas las chicas mágicas que nos encontramos en Mitakihara, y las conocemos a todas ¿Quién podría haber pedido una pista de hielo?

─ Estoy segura que Sayaka no habrá sido ─ señala Kyouko ─, aunque es posible que ella sí sospeche de mí.

─ Madoka no fue, y pobre de quien me diga lo contrario ─ argumenta Homura.

Antes de que Mami pudiera decir nada, aparece Nagisa con unos patines en las manos y se lanza muy contenta a la pista de hielo. La respuesta había llegado sola a las tres chicas mágicas.

─ No sé si sentirme impresionada o decepcionada ─ dice Kyouko.

─ Esas deberían ser mis líneas ─ responde Mami llorando al estilo anime.

* * *

 **Parque**

Las seis chicas mágicas de Mitakihara ya se encontraban reunidas y se habían transformado para así entrar en acción si las circunstancias lo llegasen a exigir. En los noticieros de todo el mundo se destacaban un montón de desastres que se desataban a causa, indudablemente, a deseos que no eran bien pensados, y que encima Kyubey sacaba provecho para cumplirlos de la peor manera posible. Era increíble pensar que los deseos de las chicas mágicas pudieran hacer mucho más daño y desatar más caos que las brujas, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Las chicas no sabían qué hacer para detener aquella locura, y en medio de su discusión ven a una pareja que se iba corriendo de allí, muerta de miedo.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se trata de otro deseo? ─ dice Madoka.

─ Es una lástima que Kyubey sea un ser asexual, porque me divertiría en grande usando el equipo de plomería que tengo en casa para castrarlo ─ señala Homura.

Las seis chicas se acercan corriendo al lugar del que había procedido la pareja, y en ese momento encuentran a alguien que pudo ser reconocida por Sayaka, Kyouko y Nagisa: Era aquella chica rara con la cara tapada que les había advertido sobre el desastre que implicaba la entrada en escena de Kyubey Claus. La chica extraña estaba arrastrando algo que parecía ser un cuerpo falso y luego acomoda una cámara que tenía pegada a un árbol, y después se esconde tras un arbusto con el cuerpo en una mano y una motosierra en la otra.

─ Esa chica... ¿Está haciendo bromas terroríficas como las que se ven en YouTube? ─ dice Mami confundida.

─ Tal parece que así es ─ dice Kyouko ─. Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella. Sabe algo sobre Kyubey Claus, así que podría ayudarnos.

La chica misteriosa se da cuenta de la llegada del sexteto mágico, y debido a que reconoce sus atuendos es que decide no gastarles una broma sino que sale de su escondite y se quita el tapabocas y los lentes de sol para encararlas. Era una curiosa chica de ojos rojos y un rostro un tanto rebelde y a la vez adorable, como el que suele poner una idol o una modelo en una sesión de fotografías.

─ ¿Ustedes son las chicas mágicas que protegen esta ciudad?

─ Primero se saluda y se dice el nombre, grosera ─ regaña Kyouko.

─ Vamos, no seamos pedantes ─ media Mami antes de dar un paso al frente ─. Efectivamente, somos las chicas mágicas que se encargan de proteger esta ciudad de las brujas, mi nombre es Mami Tomoe, y me imagino que tú también eres una chica mágica si eres capaz de reconocernos.

─ Sí, lo soy. No es como si me agradara mucho. La razón por la que me convertí en chica mágica fue porque quería que mi grupo tuviera los vestidos a tiempo para un concierto que estábamos dando. Mi nombre es Nico Yazawa, por cierto, y vengo de la ciudad de Tokyo.

─ Yo me llamo Madoka Kaname ─ la pelirrosa sigue el ejemplo de Mami ante la nueva conocida.

─ Nagisa Momo.

─ Sayaka Miki.

─ Homura Akemi.

─ Kyouko Sakura. Ahora habla todo lo que sabes.

─ Dices eso como si hubiese sido yo quien causó toda esta desgracia. Pues para que lo sepan, no fui yo quien lo hizo... En realidad fue una de mis hermanas ─ esto último lo dijo en un susurro, como intentando que las chicas no la oyeran.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ salta Sayaka.

─ ¡No me hagan repetirlo! Al principio no tenía ni idea de las putadas que hace el bicho ese llamado Kyubey, pero todo empezó a aclararse para mí cuando pedí mi deseo y me convertí en chica mágica.

─ ¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó? ─ Madoka muestra genuino interés en la historia de Nico.

─ Fue hace como un mes. Mis hermanos vinieron a la escuela para traer el almuerzo que se me había quedado en casa...

* * *

 **Flashback**

En una sofisticada y enorme preparatoria, donde era imposible dar tres pasos seguidos sin encontrar posters, figuras, adornos o grafitis alusivos a la gran Nico Yazawa, estaban entrando tres niños (un varón y dos hembras) con un paso elegante, cual si fuesen de la más altísima clase, cuando se les aparece a mitad del camino una enorme bruja que tenía forma de un oso animatrónico, y además suena la música de fondo de _Break my Mind_ de la saga de videojuegos _Five Nigth at Freddy's_. Los tres niños se asustan y empiezan a correr despavoridos, y es que la bruja claramente se les acercaba con la intención de devorarlos.

─ ¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chaaaaaan! ─ lloraba una de las dos niñas.

En ese momento entra en escena Nico Yazawa, ataviada con un enorme vestido con encajes que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, y se encontraba escoltada por otras ocho chicas que la miraban con gran adoración. Nico estaba de lo más tranquila hasta que ve a sus hermanos en peligro.

─ ¡Cotaro, Cocoa, Cocoro!

─ ¡Esto es demasiado horrible! ─ se pone a gritar una chica de cabello naranja recogida del lado derecho con una coleta ─ ¡Los hermanos menores de Nico Nico Nii-sama están en peligro!

─ ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para salvarlos, pero estamos en el último piso! ─ dice con urgencia una chica rubia con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

─ Yo voy a salvarlos ─ dice la propia Nico, llevándose una mirada preocupada de parte de sus acompañantes ─. Nadie le pone un solo dedo encima a mi familia sin sufrir las consecuencias. Monstruo, date por muerto.

Nico entonces salta desde el balcón y prepara una patada aérea que le da de lleno a la bruja, mandándolo a volar hasta que se pierde de vista en el cielo. Los tres hermanos de Nico quedan completamente impresionados y miran en la dirección en que había desaparecido la bruja, y luego miran a su adorada hermana.

─ Onee-chan... ¡Onee-chan! ─ los tres corren y abrazan con fuerza y fervor a Nico, y ésta les devuelve el abrazo de un modo consolador.

─ No lloren más, mis pequeños. Nico Nico Nii-sama ha llegado para protegerlos de todo peligro.

─ Eso ha sido realmente impresionante. Tienes un poder que nunca jamás había visto ─ de pronto hace acto de presencia Kyubey, y tanto Nico, sus hermanos y sus amigas (retratadas como servidoras) se le quedan viendo ─. Nico Yazawa, tú que eres la más grande idol de todos los tiempos y posees una habilidad y talento sin igual, ¿te interesaría también convertirte en la chica mágica que haya existido? Tu potencial mágico es tan grande que me es imposible encontrar un límite en él.

─ ¿De verdad podrías convertirme en una chica mágica? ─ Nico alza una ceja.

─ Con toda seguridad. Serías tan grande y poderosa que una sola palabra tuya se convertiría en el deleite de la humanidad entera. Países enteros aclamarán tu nombre cada vez que te les acerques, y todo para oírte cantar al menos una vez. Tu nombre estará grabado por siempre en la historia de la música y la animación. Y para lograr todo eso no tienes que hacer más que pedir un deseo.

─ Interesante. Yo ya estoy segura de haber alcanzado ese nivel musical y que apenas estoy calentando, pero lo de ser una chica mágica me interesa bastante ─ dice Nico con voz pensativa ─. Pero primero vamos a darle una oportunidad a mis hermanas, si únicamente las chicas se pueden convertir en chicas mágicas. Lo siento mucho, Cotaro.

─ No pasa nada, onee-chan. Pero Cocoa y Cocoro ya pidieron sus deseos.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Ya ustedes son chicas mágicas? ─ Nico mira sorprendida a sus hermanas.

─ Sí. Pedimos que nuestra madre pudiera ganar más dinero, y también que en cada Navidad Kyubey se convirtiera en Kyubey Claus para concedernos un deseo, puesto que Santa nunca se acuerda de nosotros ni nos trae nada ─ dice Cocoro.

─ Pues esos deseos son muy interesantes ─ concede Nico ─. Como sea, ya es momento de que yo pida mi deseo, pero lo voy a pedir en privado, que si no da mala suerte.

Nico se lleva a Kyubey a un sitio un poco apartado para que los demás no pudieran oírla, y Kyubey se la queda mirando, expectante.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué deseo vas a pedir?

─ Pues... mi deseo es... ─ Nico mira de reojo de manera fugaz a la pelirroja del séquito que la había acompañado ─ Me avergüenza un poco decirlo, pero para esta Navidad me gustaría que se enamorara de mí cierta persona...

─ ¿Cierta persona? ¿Cuál?

─ Pues... ─ Nico sigue lanzando miradas rápidas en dirección a la misma pelirroja ─ La persona más cercana a mí en todo el mundo. Es esa la persona que quiero que me ame para esta Navidad.

Sin que Kyubey dijese nada, ya el deseo es puesto en efecto, y del pecho de Nico surge su joya del alma. Ya Nico se había convertido en una chica mágica.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

─ ¿De verdad pasó así todo? ─ Kyouko no se creía del todo la historia de Nico ─ ¿Dónde quedó la parte de que necesitabas vestidos para tu grupo en un concierto? Eres una embustera.

─ ¿No será que te inventaste o exageraste parte de la historia? ─ observa Homura con seriedad.

─ B-bueno... Puede que haya retocado un poco un detalle o dos, pero el caso es que de ese modo fue que me convertí en chica mágica.

─ Pero sigo sin comprender... ─ objeta Madoka ─ ¿Cómo fue que comprendiste que Kyubey en realidad no es sincero con aquellas chicas que piden sus deseos?

─ Pues ocurrió que al día siguiente... Maki-chan dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, que siempre lo había estado ─ confiesa Nico bastante roja ─. Eso significa que mi deseo realmente no se va a cumplir. La persona que yo quería que me amase ya me amaba desde antes ¿Cómo le haces para oscurecer lo que ya es negro? ─ las chicas de Mitakihara asienten de acuerdo ─ Cuando fui a hablar con Kyubey, supe entonces que su intención nunca fue realmente concederme el milagro que yo deseaba, sino simplemente tener a una chica mágica adicional disponible para que luche y participe en la reducción de la entrompada o como se llame.

─ Entropía ─ corrige Homura.

─ Eso mismo. Y así descubrí que esa criatura no es confiable, y que la parafernalia aquella de Kyubey Claus sólo es una mentira en la que Kyubey ni se esforzará por cumplir debidamente nuestros deseos y simplemente hará mateados flojos y mediocres, creyendo que así deberíamos darnos por satisfechas, y por eso me gustaría advertir a más chicas mágicas para que no pidan deseos a la ligera.

─ Comprendo. Realmente lo debiste pasar bastante mal ─ Mami se acerca a Nico y pone una mano en su hombro.

─ Pero todavía hay algo que va mal en todo esto ─ observa Kyouko ─. Si tú pediste que aquella chica se enamorara de ti, pero ya ella te amaba desde antes, ¿qué es de tu deseo?

─ Ese es el problema ─ dice Nico juntando los dedos ─. Esa vez no dije específicamente el nombre de Maki-chan, sino que se enamorara de mí la persona más cercana que tengo en el mundo en Navidad.

De pronto Homura se preocupa bastante, comprendiendo el contexto del deseo.

─ Pero eso significa que...

─ ¡Kyaaaaa! ─ Nico es atrapada por los brazos de Mami, la cual estaba bastante sonrojada y restregaba su rostro contra el de su presa ─ ¿Q-q-qué te está pasando?

─ Nico-san, eres absolutamente adorable. Siento que no puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado.

─ ¿Cómoooooo?

Las demás chicas mágicas se quedan mirando con la boca abierta, y Nagisa se molesta mucho al ver a Mami ponerse así de melosa con Nico y no con ella. Se suponía que ese tipo de cariño no se lo iba a expresar a nadie más, y ahí estaba.

─ Mami-san, ¿por qué haces eso? ─ dice Madoka asombrada.

─ ¡Mami, eso no es justo! ─ se pone a protestar Nagisa, y luego señala con rabia a Nico ─ ¡Suéltala ahora, malvada!

─ ¿Soltarla? ¡Mejor díganle que me suelte ella! ¡Nicooooo! ─ Nico intenta sostenerse a un árbol para evitar que Mami se la llevara ─ ¡Que alguien me ayudeeeee!

─ ¡Ámame, Nico-san! ─ Mami intenta sostener el rostro de Nico para así tenerla en posición para besarla ─ Quiero saber que este sentimiento que tengo por ti es correspondido. Te amo demasiado, Nico-san.

Nico estaba completamente azul. Hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para zafarse del agarre de Mami, pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba. Madoka, Homura, Kyouko y Sayaka intervienen y separan a Mami de Nico, para alivio de la idol, pero igual puede notar que Nagisa la miraba con rabia. La situación era realmente incómoda, y Japón entero se seguía sumiendo en un caos de colosales proporciones.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

─ ¿Así que esta es la habitación que has retado en tus vacaciones aquí, Nico-san? ─ dice Madoka maravillada con la habitación en la que se encontraba.

─ Así es. La he decorado usando mi magia y procurando que se pareciera al club de investigación de idols, pues así no pierdo la costumbre ─ responde Nico con orgullo ─. Pues bien, nos reunimos todas aquí para discutir el futuro de la humanidad y las implicaciones que tienen estos deseos "gratuitos" que está concediendo Kyubey a lo largo del planeta. Primero que nada, y es uno de los puntos más importantes de toda la reunión, quiero preguntarles ¿qué es la Navidad?

Las chicas de Mitakihara se miran mutuamente, no muy seguras de qué responder ante esa pregunta. No tenían idea de a dónde quería aquella chica llegar, pero algo les decía que no iba a ser fácil darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

─ Pues... ─ es Sayaka quien se atreve a responder ─ Pues la Navidad es una fecha en la que la gente hace fiestas, pone canciones y se hacen regalos mientras se alimenta la leyenda de Santa Claus.

─ Sabía que iban a responder eso ─ Nico sonaba decepcionada, tal y como se esperaba ─. Pues no. Esa no es la respuesta ¿Alguien más tiene idea de lo que significa la Navidad?

─ Pues es una época anual en la que compartimos con nuestras familias y amistades. Es para estar junto a nuestros seres queridos ─ responde Madoka en esta ocasión.

─ Nico-san... Nico-san ─ dice Mami, la cual estaba atada a una silla y evidenciaba una mirada intoxicada.

─ Podría ser la respuesta, pero tampoco es eso, o al menos no del todo ─ dice Nico, dejando perplejas a Sayaka, Nagisa, Homura y Madoka ─ ¿Alguna otra idea?

─ Navidad en realidad se llama Natividad, que viene del latín Nativitas, que significa "nacimiento", y Christmas por su parte significa "misa de Cristo" ─ salta Kyouko, sorprendiendo a sus amigas ─. La Navidad es en realidad una festividad religiosa practicada por cristianos y judíos mesiánicos de todo el mundo. La gran mayoría lo celebran el 25 de diciembre, pero los partidarios de basar la celebración según el calendario juliano y no el gregoriano prefieren celebrarlo el 7 de febrero, y el propósito es conmemorar el nacimiento de Jesús de Nazareth.

─ ¿De verdad eso es así? ─ Nagisa se mostraba algo confusa.

─ Ya tenemos a alguien con quien me puedo entender ─ dice Nico más conforme ─. En efecto, la Navidad o Natividad es una fiesta de origen religioso que se lleva celebrando de manera oficial desde el siglo IV. La verdadera razón por la que se celebra los 25 de diciembre es porque el arraigo cultural romano señalaba una de sus fechas más célebres en ese preciso día por el homenaje al nacimiento del Sol invicto, por lo que la iglesia decidió por consenso que se celebraría el nacimiento de Cristo en esa fecha, a falta de una fecha exacta o aproximada para señalar su nacimiento.

─ ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben esa clase de cosas? ─ dice Homura interesada.

─ Mi padre era cura. Pocas personas en el mundo podrían haber presumido de saber más de su estudio y su prédica que yo ─ presume Kyouko sacando pecho ─. Tendrían que verlo cuando se proponía a estudiar sobre aquellos temas para hacer sus sermones. A veces hasta se olvidaba de comer, y muchas tenía que ir yo con él a traerle la comida.

─ Las fuentes históricas son algo confusas debido a la cantidad de fuentes distintas que señalan la oficialización de la celebración de la Navidad cada 25 de diciembre, todo sea para promover su festejo sin que el pueblo romano tuviese que sufrir cambios demasiado bruscos en sus usuales fechas religiosas paganas ─ Nico vuelve a tomar la palabra ─. Pero yo conozco la verdad, y es que efectivamente fue el papa Liberio en 354 quien señala el decreto oficial de la fecha, luego que cuatro años atrás esa petición fuera hecha por el anterior papa Julio I.

─ ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso, Nico-san? ¿No dijiste que hay demasiadas fuentes y que causan confusión? ─ cuestiona Madoka.

─ Tan solo miren este cuadro ─ Nico señala una enorme pintura que estaba detrás de ella ─. He aquí una representación artística de la reunión eclesiástica de las autoridades de su momento, justo en el momento en que tomaban la decisión final de decretar la fecha de la Natividad.

Las chicas (incluyendo a Kyouko y excluyendo a Mami) miran con detenimiento la pintura. Efectivamente era una pintura bastante antigua, y la verdad era que no comprendían por qué Nico la tenía en su poder, cuando de pronto notaron algo bastante extraño: En un rincón de la sala del cuadro, detrás de algunos obispos, se encontraba nada una chica bastante parecida a Nico (con las mismas coletas, los mismos ojos, y lo mismo todo), y que incluso estaba haciendo un gesto con las manos sobre la cabeza. Incluso les pareció oír un "Nico Nico Nii" de ultratumba, lo cual las había perturbado muchísimo.

─ Hermoso, ¿no lo creen? ─ dice Nico con una sonrisa ─ Este cuadro es absolutamente cien por ciento real no fake, y es la prueba más fehaciente existente sobre la fecha verdadera de la masificación y oficialización de la celebración de Navidad.

─ ¿Esa de ahí eres tú? ─ dice Kyouko señalando a la chica del cuadro ─ ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?

─ Esa clase de preguntas no se le hacen a una dama ─ es la enigmática respuesta de Nico.

─ Creo que estamos desvariando de lo que realmente nos interesa ─ toma la palabra Homura ─ ¿En qué nos ayudará saber esto para acabar con los deseos indiscriminados y mal realizados por Kyubey?

─ ¿Desvariar? Creo que no lo estás comprendiendo ─ dice Nico con un tono misterioso y represivo ─. La Navidad está malinterpretada por culpa de una cuña publicitaria creada por CocaCola en 1931 con la profanación y comercialización de la imagen de San Nicolás de Bari sólo para llenarse los bolsillos a partir de ilusiones tontas de deseos egoístas y repletos de vanidad de regalos grandes y lujosos, creando paradigmas absurdos de que los niños bien portados obtienen maravillosas recompensas materiales, cuando la verdad es que hay miles de niños cuyo único regalo es morirse de hambre en las calles cada noche navideña, independientemente de si se portaron bien o no, y que los niños acomodados, soberbios y burlones, tienen todo lo que quieren ─ Nico aprieta sus puños y mira hacia arriba, recordando ─. A mí nunca me regalaron nada, y en cuanto a mis hermanos el único regalo navideño que han recibido es una ropa que yo les compré, y ahora el Kyubey quiere extremar la vanidad del actual formato navideño.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer para parar toda esta locura? ─ dice Sayaka algo mareada por tanta información.

─ Esperanza. Hay quienes piden regalos porque pierden de vista la expectativa de la esperanza ─ Madoka creía haber dado con la respuesta ─. Se trata de festejar regalando esperanza a quienes necesitan ayuda. Eso significa la Navidad, ¿no es así?

─ Perfectamente ─ responde Kyouko ─. La historia de María y José así lo retrata: Una niña de 14 años embarazada antes de poder casarse con José, y ambos viajan a Nazareth mientras esconden el embarazo de María para evitar que las autoridades judías la juzgaran de ramera y la hiciesen matar para luego forzar a José a despreciar al bebé. Más que una historia religiosa y demás, se trata de una historia de amor en la que la esperanza fue el único regalo, y eso fue más que suficiente para que ambos pudieran ser felices con aquel nacimiento, sin importar que aquello ocurriera en un sucio establo. Para mí la respuesta es más que obvia, la Navidad trata de dar amor y a cambio recibir esperanza, pero hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte, Nico.

─ Te escucho.

─ ¿Por qué no has pedido tú misma un deseo para pararle los pies a Kyubey? Si eres una chica mágica, perfectamente puedes hacerlo.

─ Ese es precisamente el problema ─ dice Nico con seriedad ─. Kyubey sabe que yo quiero detener esta locura, y por esa razón intenta mantenerse lejos de mí para que yo no pida mi deseo. A esa alimaña lo único que le importa es esa idiotez de la entrompada...

─ Entropía ─ interrumpe Homura.

─ Me da igual ese detalle. Lo que importa es que a Kyubey no le conviene que yo le pida un deseo navideño, pero ustedes pueden hacerlo, y deben hacerlo así para eliminar esta falsa Navidad que está encabezando Kyubey.

─ Es una tristeza, pero parece que no hay otro remedio ─ dice Nagisa empezando a gimotear.

─ ¿Me lo dices a mí? Yo ya tenía mi lista de deseos elaborada, y ahora me quedaré otro año sin regalos ─ dice Kyouko llorando al estilo anime.

─ Entonces yo me encargo de pedir ese deseo. Ya sé qué y cómo lo debo pedir ─ las palabras de Madoka llegan a oídos de todas.

─ ¿Madoka? ─ Homura ve a su amada con temor.

─ No temas, Homura-chan. Y por cierto, quiero darte este regalo que hice con mis propias manos, y que todo este alboroto casi me hace olvidarlo. Feliz Navidad.

Homura recibe los listones bordados de las manos de Madoka, y al verlos se sonroja bastante. Incluso su novia había bordado su firma en uno de sus extremos, aunque Homura no lo necesitaba para creer con los ojos cerrados que Madoka sí lo había hecho. Sin pensarlo acepta y le da una cariñosa sonrisa a Madoka, y ésta se contenta mucho al ver cómo era recibido su regalo.

─ Y también yo tengo un regalo, Kyouko. Para que no digas que este año no recibiste nada ─ Sayaka saca los pockys, y Kyouko se la queda mirando sorprendida.

─ Sayaka...

─ Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Sabes que lo hago porque eres mi chica.

Kyouko se queda muda por un momento antes de aceptar el regalo. No era lo que esperaba ni estaba en su tan trabajada lista, pero en ese momento no podía estar más feliz. Después de todo, ese regalo se lo había dado Sayaka, y eso en sí mismo ya lo hacía demasiado especial.

─ Ahora entremos en acción. Debemos detener a ese alien a como dé lugar ─ dice Kyouko decidida y empezando a comerse su primer pocky.

Nico estaba por decir algo también, pero en ese momento Mami logra romper sus amarras y se ve libre para lanzarse como un bólido hacia la idol. Nico empieza a gritar por auxilio y trata de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero la habilidad inusual que muestra Mami fuerza la intervención de Sayaka y Nagisa, quedando así solamente Madoka, Kyouko y Homura.

─ ¡Vayan y busquen a Kyubey! Nosotras estaremos bien ─ dice Sayaka.

─ ¡Suéltenme! ¿Es que no comprenden que Nico-san es el amor de mi vida? ─ dice Mami con desesperación.

─ ¡Contrólate, Mami-san! ¡No hagas más locuras! ─ ruega Nagisa, claramente queriendo que no siga acosando a otra.

─ ¡Apúrense y busquen a Kyubey! ─ grita Nico haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para tener el rostro de Mami lejos del suyo ─ No es que tema que tome mi primer beso o mi virginidad, porque ya es muy tarde para que lo consiga, pero a Maki-chan no le haría ninguna gracia que me haya besado alguien más.

─ ¿De verdad hacía falta que dijeras eso? ─ dice Kyouko con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Da igual. Vamos ─ dice con apremio Homura, y las tres chicas mágicas se va de allí rápidamente.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Kyubey se encontraba en una azotea viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad de Mitakihara. Apenas unos cuantos deseos ya estaban bastando para que las chicas mágicas de importancia menor a la de nuestro sexteto protagonista cayeran ante la discordia de deseos que chocan y provocan enemistades y decepciones, e incluso algunas caían en la desesperanza y se convertían en brujas.

─ Es increíble. Va más allá de lo que esperaba sobre esta cesión de deseos navideños. El nacimiento de brujas casi es el triple en comparación a una situación normal. Con esto podemos obtener una muy buena cantidad de energía para así detener la entropía del Universo...

─ No saber pensar en otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Kyubey voltea a ver que ahora no estaba solo, pues acababan de llegar Kyouko, Homura y Madoka, y las tres estaban en su forma mágica y con sus armas dirigidas al alien.

─ ¿Saben que eso no va a servir de nada? No importa a cuantos de nosotros maten, pues nosotros somos más de los que pueden contar, además que fácilmente podemos reponer nuestros números, por lo que incluso todas las chicas mágicas del mundo no serían suficientes para eliminarnos a todos.

─ Puedes que tengas razón, pero... ─ Homura de pronto saca del interior de su escudo-reloj una pistola de gancho, y consigue capturar a Kyubey antes de que este escapara ─ A veces desahogarse es necesario. Eres muy bueno para hacer rabiar a quienes te conocen.

Kyubey intenta escapar, pero sus intentos resultan ser en vano. Homura toma por el cogote a la criatura y lo acerca a Kyouko y Madoka. El alien ya veía venir lo que iba a pasar. No era la primera vez que esas chicas intentarían algo para estorbar sus planes para conseguir energía por métodos que los humanos considerarían muy antiéticos, y ahora estaba atrapado y obligado a conceder los deseos que éstas le pidan.

─ Muy bien, incubator. Vamos a pedir nuestro deseo, y lo vas a tener que cumplir al pie de la letra ─ dice Madoka muy seria ─. Nuestro deseo es que jamás nadie te haya pedido ni pedirá que cumplas deseos adicionales en Navidad ni en ninguna otra fecha, y que Nico Yazawa-san jamás haya pedido aquel deseo que te pidió cuando la convertiste en una chica mágica.

─ Madoka, ¿tienes idea del gran cambio que me estás diciendo que anule? ¿Qué hay de la entropía y todo lo que te he advertido desde antes de convertirte en una chica mágica?

─ Solo cumple su deseo, fenómeno ─ exige Kyouko pinchando la nariz de Kyubey con la punta de su lanza.

No teniendo otra opción, Kyubey cumple así el deseo, y rápidamente desaparecen todos los deseos navideños pedidos a "Kyubey Claus", puesto que esa figura desaparece automáticamente, y tanto Mitakihara como las demás poblaciones del mundo con chicas mágicas vuelven a la normalidad. Kyouko, Homura y Madoka veían todo muy contentas de haber cumplido su tarea, mientras que Kyubey no lucía nada complacido.

─ Lo logramos. Realmente lo logramos ─ susurra Kyouko.

* * *

 **Parque**

Era el lugar donde las chicas habían quedado para encontrarse. Mami ya no estaba demencialmente enamorada de Nico, cosa que a la misma y a Nagisa les causaba un gran alivio. Era algo bueno que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero todavía había algo que tenían que saber: Miraron a Nico, la cual se supone que nunca pidió aquel deseo a Kyubey, y quisieron saber si todavía seguía siendo una chica mágica.

─ Ahora la historia ha cambiado, y mi situación también lo ha hecho ─ dice Nico con un tono enigmático y suave ─ preocupando a las demás ─. Tengo que darles las gracias por ayudarme. Yo sola jamás podría haberlo logrado...

De pronto unas motas de luz se desprenden del cuerpo de Nico, y las chicas notan que ella estaba desapareciendo. Era algo parecido al final del anime, cuando Madoka había desaparecido ante los ojos de Homura.

─ ¿Qué te está pasando, Nico-san? ─ dice Madoka preocupada.

─ Simplemente es hora que me vaya ─ ya la mitad del cuerpo de Nico había desaparecido, y el proceso continúa ─. Sinceramente les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí y mis hermanos. Nunca se los podría pagar lo suficiente. Ahora podré regresar a casa...

La manera en que se iba despidiendo Nico resulta bastante conmovedora. Casi todo el grupo (con excepción de Homura) ya empezaba a llorar al ver a Nico irse así, y cuando termina de desaparecer, todas se quedan mirando en aquel punto donde antes estaba por un rato.

─ Bueno, al menos ya no tendrá ninguna razón para preocuparse, aunque se me hace raro que tardara tanto en desaparecer ─ dice Sayaka.

─ Yo también lo creo, pero supongo que nada hacemos si nos empecinamos con el tema ─ Mami toma aire antes de hacer una propuesta al resto del grupo ─ ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa para beber té y comer pastel? Al menos podremos disfrutar de las festividades tranquilamente.

─ Sí, aunque la mejor parte de todo esto es que tendremos todo el día a nuestras personas más queridas a nuestro lado ─ dice Madoka mientras abraza por el cuello a Homura, y ésta se sonroja bastante.

─ Es verdad ─ apoya Kyouko antes de tomar la mano de Sayaka.

─ ¡Yo quiero estar con Mami! Ella es la mejor del mundo ─ Nagisa se abraza a la cintura de la rubia.

Ya sin nada más que decir, las seis chicas se dirigen a la casa de Mami, tal y como ésta había propuesto. Sólo Homura se detiene un momento y le dice a Madoka que la iba a alcanzar al rato, por lo que retrocede un poco y se dirige a uno de los arbustos.

─ Creo que fue muy exagerado eso que hiciste.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Cómo supiste de mi truco? ─ Nico sale del arbusto que Homura estaba viendo.

─ La verdad es que casi me lo llegué a creer, pero queriendo ir al punto, supongo que ahora ese es el deseo que le pediste a Kyubey: Generar efectos especiales con tu magia.

─ ¡Nico Nico Nii! Es la manera perfecta para dar un espectáculo inolvidable para el público. Recuerda que yo soy una idol, y mis compañeras y yo tenemos que hacer lo mejor para encantar a las multitudes.

─ Supongo ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Volverás a gastar bromas a la gente por lo que queda de diciembre?

─ No. Sólo lo haré hoy y mañana. Mañana por la noche me regreso para Tokyo, pues mis vacaciones en realidad han sido muy cortas, y en casa seguramente me estarán extrañando ─ responde Nico animada ─. Pero lo que les dije de que hicieron un gran trabajo eliminando a Kyubey Claus ha sido completamente verdad. Espero que seas feliz con tu novia y que ella lo sea contigo. Son geniales juntas y se nota que se dan esperanza mutuamente, que es lo más importante. Y antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo, Homura Akemi.

─ ¿Qué es?

─ ¿Qué se siente ser la pasiva, con esa cara tan seria y genial que pones? No creas que no lo noté.

Homura se enrojece hasta las orejas y da la media vuelta para irse con paso digno, ignorando como puede las palabras de Nico, la cual al rato se rinde y también se va a otro lado, si bien no podía parar de reír ante aquel comentario.

 **Fin**

* * *

Es verdad que esta historia, fuera de larga, ha estado extraña a más no poder, pero es que así lo he buscado desde que acepté hacer el intento. Este OS lo hice un poco al estilo de mi anterior OS _Y antes del Danau_ de _One Punch Man_ , puesto que tomé datos reales para alimentar el argumento, que nuevamente digo que eso era lo que quería. En fin, me despido de ustedes y espero que tengan una feliz Navidad.

Hasta otra


End file.
